Just A Friend
by MondlerFanKay
Summary: A One shot at what could have happened.


A/N: I know its been a while and I'm sorry, I truly am. But here it goes... This is just a one shot... I hope you enjoy.

Just a Friend

I always admired Chandler form a far. His gleaming eyes, his messy hair, his jawline, technically, everything. I never really figured out how he and I got together. It just happened.

He saw me looking at him or rather caught me staring. He smiled and started walking towards me. I turned my back towards him and tried my best not to acknowledge his presence but in reality, he and I both were well aware that I was failing miserably.

He hugged me from behind and kissed my cheek.

"Hey gorgeous" he said.

"Hey yourself, where had you been?" I asked and turned around folding my arms escaping from his embrace with a stern look in my eyes.

"I had been to London to look at the queen" he said and grabbed my face and kissed me hard on my lips. This was our own little joke. It's how we usually greeted each other.

I had to pull away from him as the need of oxygen had overtaken the need for passion.

He had always been a charming guy, in fact his charm is what attracted me to him. His charm and his perfect smile made my knees go weak and my heart flutter like a thirteen year old.

All of a sudden my bra unhooked which pulled me out my thoughts.

"We should be heading home" he said with a mischievous smirk on his face.

I gave him a look and fixed my bra and made a face at him. He just smiled and held out his hand for me. I accepted his hand and we took off from the grocery store with people still looking at us with a weird expression. But that's the best part about living with him, he doesn't give a damn about what others think.

I barely managed to unlock my apartment door when he started kissing down my neck, one of his hands running through my hair while the other finding the zipper to the dress I was wearing. I pushed him off of me with a lot of effort.

"Honey, as much as I prefer doing it right here in the hallway, I doubt that your soldier will be able to stand tall on the cold floor" I teased him. He pretended to think and then quietly stepped away from the door and let me unlock it.

I didn't even have time to put my handbag away as he pushed me onto the door. My lips were sealed by another pair of lips, his lips. I moaned as his erection pressed against my thigh. I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't excited as much as he was. We might have had sex for about a hundred times yet every time we figure out something new about each other.

My hands are on the nape of his neck, making sure his lips didn't go to far away from me. I felt his hands trailing down my body, marking every curve of my body and then finally his hands rested on my buttocks and in a single sweep he lifted me off the ground and carried me to our bedroom all the while kissing me passionately on my mouth.

As soon as we enter our bedroom he let go of me. My hands found his shirt and got engrossed in unbuttoning it, while he patiently played with the straps of my dress and placed soft kisses on my neck. After I was done with his shirt, I wasted no time in attacking his belt. He shrugged the shirt off of his shoulders and pulled me out of my dress.

He threw me onto the bed and crawled on top of me. He fiddled with the strap of my bra and finally popped it open while my hands unbuttoned an pulled the zipper of his jeans down. He removed my bra and starting kneading my breasts.

I pulled his jeans and boxers down and gently took him in my hands. He moaned into my mouth as my hands softly played with him. He closed his eyes as I started applying more and more pressure. The pace of his breathing quickened and he started getting impatient.

He ripped my underwear off and inserted two of his fingers into me. We kept on going like this for while but then I needed to feel him inside of me, so I pulled away from him and searched my side table for a condom.

After a quick blind search I finally found one. I took it out, ripped it open with my teeth and slowly slid the condom onto him. He climbed on top of me, gently parting my legs and finally he pounded into me. He went slow initially but soon caught a faster tempo. I held onto him like I was holding onto life. I felt a pressure building up inside of me, he quickened his pace and slightly changed his angle I was almost over the brink of my orgasm. I had to bite my lip to keep myself from screaming.

I woke up. Shit it was a dream and he... He was just a friend, yup a friend and nothing more. What a wild dream! I'm can barely breath. I got up and went to the washroom. I opened the tap and splashed cold water on my face a couple of times. I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Get a hold of yourself Monica" I told myself.

I had to go back to my life where Chandler, was just a friend. Just a friend.

A/N: That was it folks... How was it? Please reveiw and let me know and suggestions are welcome. -Kay


End file.
